User talk:Poppyshadow
fellow message writers! Please feel free to leave a message but here! not in group 1! k? and also please leave a new message when starting a new subject. I get so confused wenu leave messages in other users messages! please and thank you! Poppyshadow Request! Hmm, Since you are such a good drawer... I was hoping you could draw me and call me "Spirit" like you did with bee. This is my cat in a silly way. Name: Spirit Looks Like: LIght golden with a white mark on her head like a sun, white paws and tipped tail, and orange tabby stripes. She also, in my silly way, has black-patched paws and blue-amber eyes. Position: Like Bee Request! Hmm, Since you are such a good drawer... I was hoping you could draw me and call me "Spirit" like you did with bee. This is my cat in a silly way. Name: Spirit Looks Like: LIght golden with a white mark on her head like a sun, white paws and tipped tail, and orange tabby stripes. She also, in my silly way, has black-patched paws, a white mark over one eye, and blue-amber eyes. Position: Like Bee Sunspirit 05:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats Great! ^_^ I'll get to work on it right away! Thanks Poppy :D Sunspirit 21:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Idea I know, i'm not a 'great' contributer to this wiki, but I suggest an idea. I'd like to manage the front page, if thats completely fine with everyone. I'm not really an artist, but I think I'll be able to manage the front page well choosing which should be the 'art of the week'. I hope I get the job :D Sunspirit 05:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) New User I'm new here and would consider joining. I have read all the warrior books except for Night Whispers. What do you do here? What is this wiki's purpose? Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Cool I saved the wiki! I have had much experience with vandals and big decisions so let me know if you need me! Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! Wow, I LOVE the artwork in your video! It's amazing, especially the 2010 stuff. My fav 2009 one was rosebud, and one of my fav 2010 ones was pebble and trevor, poppy, and blaze all together! Why don't you put them all on the wiki?--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 01:48, December 10, 2010 (UTC) It's Sunny :D Been ages huh? Well, you know how I requested a cat... I made myself look cool (Like how your cat looks) and here it is :DDD if you've already started the pic, I don't mind. But if you haven't, that might be an awesome look :D Peace Out! Sunspirit 07:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Ommggg... Thats AMAZING! I could hug you really tight right now! :DDD It's well beyond perfect :DDDD Sunspirit 21:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Xmas Present!/Thanks! It was so awesome that I had to repay you. I made you a present :D Sunspirit 23:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Sorry it's so small, it wouldn't fit full size so just click it to see it ^_^ Wiki New look Hi! I put a topic for Warriors Fan-Art Wiki's talk page And came up with a new look. It would be awesome if you could look at it and agree or disagree with it. There are Comments and Yes/No Areas to answer. I'm seeing if I can get as many users to agree with it. I think It would make the wiki more appealing! Thanks! --Sunspirit 07:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Request! Hey "Deputy" XD I was wondering if you could draw a pic of me, Riverpelt, but you could have it say "River" (btw I love your artwork!) So could you? Here's everything about Riverpelt: Name: Riverpelt/River (duh! XD) Pelt color: blue gray she-cat with wavy lighter blue-gray tabby stripes. Eye color: bright blue Pelt texture: long-haired (idk if you need this but might as well give it to you in case you do) Position: surprise me! ;) Thanks buddy! Just ask me if you need anything else! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 22:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course! I'd love it if this place was cleaned up a bit, maybe if you want I could make an archive box where we could put older drawings of each character/couple in them so it saves room. What do you think? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 19:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Xmas Contest! Is it okay if I start making mine now? I can't wait 8D Sunspirit 10:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Um... I read on the main page about the xmas contest thing. I couldn't seem to find a page of a blog for it, so...well, I wanted to enter. :) If there is a page or something, could you give me the link, cos I need to know the rules and stuff. :) --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 16:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Contest Entry: Starhaven This is my Christmas Contest Entry. It took me two days. It's Starhaven as an elf, thus the name Selfy. Yes she's wearing a Santa hat!! (another part to the name. Santa Elf? Get it?) So anyway, I hope you like it and I hope I win!! Oh Christmas break, oh Christmas break...Oh how I love your lengthiness! 20:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, that's simple enough! Ur the judge, right? :) --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay. :) --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 14:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Misty's Contest Entry I finished my Christmas contest entry. I drew the tree and the background on pixlr, but I drew the cat on paint, hence the complete fail. It actually looked really good until paint had a little....mishap and the whole thing was ruined. I tried to fix it but....yeah, now it's garbage. And I don't have time to make another entry so.... Oh well, at least it looks a LITTLE better than it did before. Stupid paint is always messing things up...--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 23:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry :( Hey. Sorry I didn't post a contest entry. I was at the beach all week and didn't have time to work with my tablet like I thought I would. Thanks for you understanding! Cloverheart 21:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC)